A forgotten Soul
by ChocolateDragon15
Summary: Yami had a wife in the past who promised to come back for him. What happens when her reincarnated self recognizes him in Yugi's body?(Updated-November 30)
1. escape to Egypt

A Forgotten Soul ~

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Dictionary

Bazaar-Market

Daiu- a loincloth of cotton or linen 

Ra- Egyptian sun god

Abnore' looked out of her window as the ship she was on entered a port in Cairo. She had to laugh, "So is this what my life has come to?" As she walked onto the dock, she thought about the events leading up to this moment.

Her father had been a rich merchant. For the first three years of her life, he was almost nonexistent. He spent all of his time trading in countries like Japan, China, Italy, England, Portugal, the Middle East, and his favorite Spain. 

Her mother died when she was three. For the next four years, she was raised by nannies that taught her to sew, cook, and clean. At age 7, her father moved her to Spain so that she could be closer to him. When she was fourteen, her father's company started to loose business and money. By the time she was 16 (which is her present age in the story) The Spanish government was furious with him because he was in debt millions of dollars. 

That faithful night when the guards entered her father's estate to take everyone on the grounds to prison, her father held a small bag in his hand for her. " Abnore', this is what's left of our money, take it. Use the secret passage way in the dining room to get to the city Cartagena. Take a boat back to your place of birth, back to Egypt. There is a job as a maid for the pharaoh waiting for you there."

"Papa, I can't just leave you here. They'll kill you!" Abnore' argued.

" You are the last of the Ashido's. Our family has worked hard to get to where we are today. Your great-grandfather traveled from Japan to Egypt. If you die, so does our family line. If we both go, they'll hunt us down to make an example of us. But if they get me, they may be content and leave you be. Go, just go!" He hissed. He threw her into the secret passageway, closed the door, and put the mantle, and dressing table over it. Just as he sat down at the dining room table the Spanish guards appeared. "What seems to be the problem officers?"

Abnore' s small and barefooted feet traveled quickly and surreptitiously through the passageway. It would be a long night for her, because if she stopped to rest, she could miss the ship bound for Egypt, or worse, the Spanish guards could have found a way in. She had to leave her home in Torre Pacheco to Cartagen, which was about 10-20 miles away. She had to do it in the night that way no one would see her.

She could only bring a few pieces of clothing, enough to sustain her for a week without washing them, a few pieces of fruit, and jewelry. The jewelry was not for a sentimental value, but if she got stuck in a jam, she could sell or trade the jewelry for money. She broke into a sprint so that she could reach there sooner. Good thing she was a fast runner. By the time she reached Cartagen's port, she had nearly missed the boat. 

So here she was, back in Egypt again. No family. No friends. She'd have learn to blend in again. She knew how to speak Egyptian, so that was a start. She took off into a sprint again heading for the palace. She studied the map for days and if it was drawn correctly she could make it there in ten minutes. Her scarlet, knees length dress clung to her like an infant to its mother. 

Finally she reached. Unbeknownst to her, her jaw had dropped. Before her father's business had crumbled, she was used to the finer things in life, but she'd never seen anything like this building before. It was eloquent, yet there seemed to be some sort of simplicity to it.

"You must be the new maid." A male voice called to her from behind. She turned around to see a tall man with short brown hair with mesmerizing, blue eyes. A young boy with long, black hair accompanied him. They looked a lot like each other, and they were dressed in similar attire. They both wore a long daiu each and a white transparent shirt.

"I'm Seto, and this is my brother Mokuba. I'll be showing you around the palace today. Your late." Although he had a soft tender voice to him, he seemed to be irritated, as though he was being forced to do this.

"I'm sorry I…" was all Abnore' could get out before getting cut off.

Names and excuses are of no use to me. This way please." Seto added haughtily. 

"And this is your room." Mokuba concluded happily at the end of the tour.

" I would like to thank pharaoh, for helping me get this job. Is it possible for me to see him?" Abnore' asked.

Pharaoh does not have time to waste talking to servant girls who want to make googly eyes at him, besides he's out of town." Seto responded.

'No Abnore', calm down. You need this job. You cant afford to draw attention to yourself right now.' she scolded herself. ' I hope pharaoh isn't as rude as him.'

"Thank you anyway." was all she could muster up to say. She walked into the sparsely furnished room. There was a bed, desk, lantern, a trunk to put all of her stuff into and a thick curtain covering the window.

It had been a month since Abnore' started working for the pharaoh and still no pharaoh. She was beginning to wonder if this "pharaoh" actually existed. 

Yet everywhere she went people spoke highly of him. From the servants to the wealthiest people in all of Egypt. One day while she was at the bazaar, he was mentioned all day. "I heard he once set a whole ship of Roman slaves free." said one servant to his companions. " No, no, no, his greatest deed was figuring out a way to control those duel monsters," retorted another starry-eyed girl servant. "No, your both wrong…" piped in their friend.

Whoever this mystery pharaoh was, he was loved and revered by his people.

Since Abnore's job was arduous at best, and mind-numbingly complicated at worst, she liked to take strolls in the evening through the bazaar when the sun went down to relax. Everyday, she thanked Ra that her nannies made her help out. Other wise she wouldn't know how to cope with keeping up.

As she walked through the bazaar one night a guy came up behind her, a guy came up behind her and grabbed her; "Little girls such as you should be in bed by now. Don't worry, I'll tuck you in myself!"


	2. First meetings

Chapter 2

Yami had just arrived in Cairo after a two-month business trip to the Middle East. He decided to take a walk through the city. Without thinking, he chose to walk down a familiar path that would lead him to the Bazaar. Shops were closed and deserted. The bazaar had five parallel streets of shops and a main street of shops that connected the parallel ones. Something instinctively made his legs move toward the third parallel street. An attractive young woman was being assaulted by a man twice her size.

"Hey!" Yami yelled at the man unaware that he was hidden in complete darkness. 

"Mind your own monkey. This is between me and my new friend here!" called the man drunkenly while holding Abnore'.

Yami stepped into the light. He called forth from a stone tablet his dark magician. "Dark magician, dark magic attack!" The man had instantly sobered up once he noticed who the young man was. He turned and ran, but it didn't matter; before he knew it, he was unconscious. 

Abnore' took a look at the stranger who'd just saved her. He had soft, lavender eyes. His hair was blond in the front, black in the middle, and magenta in the back. His skin had a creamy yet tanned complexion, and his voice was as smooth as ice cream. He appeared to be the same age as Abnore', maybe a year or so older. Pharaoh picked up the unconscious man and held him over his shoulder like a sack, "Are you okay? Need an escort back to your home?"

"I'm fine, really. I think I'll be okay on my own for now. Thanks." She replied coolly. 

"I'll drop him off at the jail. Do not worry." They each went their separate ways from that point on. Abnore' took a bath in the outside tub and pool and then climbed into her window and crawled into bed.

Yami had just reached the palace, after making a short detour to the jail. As he lie in bed trying to sleep, all he could think about was the girl from the bazaar. She had dark brown and black hair. Her eyes were a silvery light brown. She may have been a year or so younger than he, and two inches shorter. She appeared to be a native to Egypt, yet her clothes were of a foreign make. It was Japanese. He had gotten so caught up in the night's events that he'd forgotten to ask her, her name. Sometime around midnight he fell asleep.

Abnore' awoke at 6 that morning. Despite the fact that she was attacked, she looked fine. The only evidence of an attack was a that she was a little jumpy, and a bruise on her stomach which no one would see once she put on her clothes. She looked at her dress from last night. It had suffered a worse fate than her, a strap had been ripped off of her family air loom. 'No matter, I'll sew it back on. From now on, I'll only ware clothes I buy from the bazaar.' she decided firmly as she dress and ran out the door to start her chores around the sizable palace.

"The palace looks nice." Yami stated as he, Seto, and Mokuba sat down at the dinning room table.

"That's due your maid. I don't know her name. She didn't bring much. Doesn't talk much either." Seto replied.

"You never asked?" Yami asked taken aback that Seto wouldn't even attempt to get ask for a name.

"Seriously, I don't know why you bother with names. Who else cares if you know the names of your 'maids'." Seto spat out.

"Names matter, learning them is human courtesy, pure and simple. That is something everyone deserves regardless of rank in society." Yami spat back. Seto was one of his most trusted friends and ally, but some of his values were all messed up. Like the fact that he was better than servants because he was born with a silver spoon in his mouth.

Just then, Abnore' walked in with two platters of food. She paid no attention to the people in the dinning room. Four maids were too sick to work today, and Abnore' was behind in her work.

It had seemed that the people at the table were in a deep conversation and did not notice her presence as she placed the silver platters down. Yami looked up at her and recognized her at once. It was too late though, she was making her way back to the kitchen.

"Who is that?" Yami inquired.

"Oh, that's the new girl. I think her name is Abby, Abnore', or something like that." Mokuba chimed in.

"I think I'll introduce myself." Yami said as he slipped away from the table and headed for the kitchen. Abnore' was washing dishes in a basin. She had just sent a servant away to fetch more water.

"So, you never told me your name." called a familiar voice behind Abnore' which caused her to turn an lock eyes with the pharaoh.

"I'm Yami." he replied.

"I'm Abnore'." was all she utter.

Soon after, the started dating secretly. On the one year anniversary of the first date, they got married.

A/N: Sorry if I moving a little too fast for you guys. I just want to reach the part where they reunite in the future.

-Chocolatedragon15


	3. Brotherly love

A forgotten soul 

Chapter 3

Kaiba didn't know what was going on between pharaoh and Abnore' but he did not like it one bit. Kaiba and Yami had been lifelong friends, both came from considerably wealthy families, they were both intelligent, almost exactly alike in every way. **Almost. **They were always close, but somehow the pharaoh was always better. The people always loved him **more. **Although he never meant to intentionally, he came to envy the pharaoh. 'I am the best!' he'd tell himself. He always tried to compete in things that the pharaoh was in to, and the fact that Yami had taken up a special interest in this servant girl was no exception. 

To add to the fact of weirdness going around the palace, the pharaoh had insisted that Seto visit him in his chambers after dark, once all the servants had gone to sleep. Seto reread the end of the letter again:

Leave Mokuba at home. What I have to say is for your ears and your ears alone for now until I decide to make an official announcement to Egypt.

Yami

It was a very odd note indeed, and the last part of it was no exception. Yami loved Mokuba like a brother. Yami always insisted that Seto take him to all of Cairo's major events when people rich and poor would come to celebrate a holiday or whatever. It was, as the pharaoh would say 'good for the young lad to experience before his life is consumed with very important responsibilities.' 

It was now dark and the servants were all heading off to their quarters. Seto dawdled listlessly over to the kitchen to kill time. After eating day old bread, he headed over to the pharaoh's bedroom chambers. "I think I've killed enough time for all of the servants to go to sleep," he said softly aloud.

His feet followed the ground as a map to the pharaoh's door; it was ajar. Seto entered the room with his heart beating so hard; it nearly tore through his chest. He looked into the capacious room that was sparsely furnished. There was a king-sized bed with translucent velvet curtains draped over it. On the bed were two fluffy pillows and a thick blanket. In the corner next to the bed was a dressing table. On the dressing table were bracelets, charms and necklaces. By the door was a table with a lantern and a wooden chair. To the left of the bed was a door that led to the pharaoh's personal indoor bath (It was like a modern day pool, but the pharaoh bathed in it).

The pharaoh seemed to be pleasantly happy, and in Sato's opinion "grinning like an idiot." Yami saw Seto's bewildered face and immediately stood up to offer him a seat. Seto sat down after saying "good evening." 

"Pharaoh, what is it? You have been apprehensive all day." Seto inquired.

"Have you ever experienced true happiness?" Yami asked bashfully 

"My love for my brother, is that the same thing?"

"Not really" the pharaoh said slowly.

Seto thought of something and his eyes opened wide in fear, "Your great Yami, but I hope to marry one of Vianzia's daughters. The oldest one, Jaleal."

"I got married last month." Yami said half bashfully, and half blissfully at the same time. 

"Really, to who?" Seto hadn't put two and two together yet.

"Abnore' Ashido." Yami smile was plastered on his face once again.

Seto's mind started racing, 'The servant girl?' he immediately realized that the pharaoh was waiting for a reaction. " Wow, that explains the your behavior. Where is she?"

"She is spending the night with one of her servant friends, Maeka. Yeah, that's it. Plus we don't want to draw attention to ourselves until we make an official announcement tomorrow." He said shyly.

"Congratulations!" was Seto's response. They talked for another hour and then Seto went back to his house.

The next morning the pharaoh made an official announcement to Cairo, which spread quickly around Egypt. In honor of his marriage, everyone in Egypt did not have to work for two days. 

The pharaoh and his new bride took a trip to Abnore's child hood home. "Everything's just as I remember it!" She squealed. "I can't believe no one ever bought this house. I guess dad never told the Spanish government about this place."

"Do you miss him?" The pharaoh asked.

"Yeah, he's all I had since my mom died." Abnore' mused. "Oh, and this was my mother's room."

"Who was the crib for, you?" The pharaoh asked looking at the little, old crib sitting in a corner. 

"Oh, my mom gave birth to my stillbirth baby brother. I wasn't in the room at the time but the midwife said that he wasn't breathing when he was born. My mother was so weak after giving birth. She died a few hours after giving birth. My nanny was out of town on vacation visiting her younger sister; and my dad was in Japan on business. I got to see his face before she took him to the cemetery. His face was so pale; it was like milk. She let me name him; I named him Merrick after my great-uncle who used to give me sweet taffy in December for my birthday."

After listening to her monologue, he played with his feet, unsure of what to say. "Do you know where she buried him?" 

"Yeah, she buried him out back near the river under my favorite tree. When I was little I use to like to talk to him. I tried to teach him things I was learning, the alphabet, numbers. That's okay; the midwife became the best nanny to me. She took care of me until my dad took me to Spain when I was 7. She became just like a mother to me. She had given birth to a boy a month before my mother had my brother. We use to play when he came over, come to think of it I can't recall his name." Abnore' face shone luminous even in the somewhat dark house as if she had just thought of something," She lived just up the street, would it be okay if I said 'hello' just this once?"

Pharaoh took one look at his wife's face, it was so full of hope and promise that he couldn't say "no", so off they went up the road about a half a mile to the midwife's house.

A young man, only slightly younger than Abnore' answered the door," Yes?"

"Good afternoon, I'm Abnore', I was wondering if a woman named Chantel Bates still lives here."

"Yes she does I'm her son. What is this about?" He asked. His eyes looked pained. They were bloodshot and water was filling in them.

"Your mother used to be my mother's midwife, and after that she became my nanny, I just wanted to see how she was doing." Abnore' responded.

The young man eyes glanced at the slightly older man standing behind her, "Forgive my pauper manners pharaoh, for I did not know it was you and your new bride whom knock at my door." he apologized and opened the door wider for Abnore' and Yami to enter. 

"My mother has been bed ridden for the last year and doctors fear that she shall breathe her last breath soon. I have stopped working to take care of her. I'm Merrick Bates."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I did not know. Is she up? I wish for her to see me in her last few days of life." Abnore' responded.

"I'm sorry to here that." Yami responded as he shuffled his feet uneasily.

"Oh yes, she's up. I'll just announce your arrival to her." and her was off to unknown parts of the house. Minutes later he returned, "This way."

"Mother, this is Pharaoh Yami, and his new bride Abnore'." Merrick announced with pride. There was a tanned wrinkly woman in her bed, with pastel eyes, her skin was emaciated. 

Her voice was creaky as she spoke as if she hadn't talked for months. She cleared her throat and gathered all of her strength to talk, "Abnore', were you not in Spain?"

"Yes Mrs. Bates, I was; but I came back." Abnore' said gleefully.

"Where is your father?" The old woman whispered.

"He's dead." Abnore' said looking down at the floor.

"I'm so sorry, huney. So, you married the pharaoh" she said to change the subject. Her hand traced the lining of Yami's face. "I hope you have wonderful, strong children. They'll have beauty, luck, and quickness (otherwise known as smarts) from mother, and leadership, strong cheekbone, and know what the people want from father. Best of both worlds."

Yami and looked at each other and smiled. "They say meeting the pharaoh is a blessing, but I have not earned it. I am a bad person, and it is time to come clean before I pass away."

"What are you talking about, whatever it is, and it cant be that bad. Your good at heart." Abnore' protested.

"Pharaoh, may I have a moment to speak with my children in private please?" Yami excused himself, and went back to the main room of the house.

"Abnore', Merrick, you have to promise not to be vex with me after I'm done okay?" both teenagers agreed hastily to find out what was going on. 

"I was very lonely 14 years ago. I could not have children of my own." All Abnore' and Merrick could do was look at each other bewilderedly. 

"Mom, what about me?" Merrick asked.

" I met a young woman down the street whose husband was always away that wanted me to midwife. The night she gave birth she died. Her son stopped breathing shortly after being born. I revived the baby, but a thought came to me then. I could tell everyone the baby was dead. The only other living person in the house was a gullible three year old. My husband and I saw this as our only way. I had you guys get close when you were young, but your father took you away Abnore'. Then my husband Alexander died, and I didn't know what to do." Suddenly, the woman started breathing shallowly, and then she went into a seizure. 


	4. forbidden temptation

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

(A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in soooo long. That's midterms; work for midterms and the Pre Standardized Assessment Test [aka PSAT] a few essays for you.)

The body jerked up and down, left and right; then every thing stopped. Merrick and Abnore' had to watch in horror as Chantel's eyes role in the back of her head and a strange liquid excreted from her mouth. 

All Abnore' could do was whimper, trying to stifle her tears. 

Merrick was strangely quiet. However his mind was a different matter. Everything he could think off pointed to the cause of death- the pharaoh.

When anything wrong or bad happened, Merrick's father Alexander blamed the pharaoh. Although his father had only said it to take blame off of himself, Merrick grew up believing that the pharaoh was responsible for everything wrong in his life. The pharaoh was punishing him for something he didn't even do. Even though at the time when his father was alive, there was a different pharaoh ruling all of Egypt, it did not matter to Merrick; to him the pharaoh was a power-hungry man, just there to sit in his pretty palace with his beautiful wives while the rest of his people suffered. No, his newly found brother-in-law would have to go. Even though he was just reunited with his sister, he believed she deserved better than that. Than a wicked thought was planted into Merrick head. 'What if my biological father was in on it, and had given me up. Yeah, that's it. He didn't want me too remind him of his dead wife so he gave me up. How is it he could take **HER** to Spain and not me? Maybe the pharaoh threatened my life so he sent me here. That's it. I know she thinks she loves **HIM**, but he will slit her throat if she lets him. I can't let that happen. I **HAVE** to split them up.'

The two walked out to the main part of the house quietly. Both stifled their cries but the tears rolling down their cheeks and the expressions on their faces was all Yami needed to figure out what had happened.

Yami and Abnore' were on their way out when Yami offered to let Merrick stay at the palace. It was after Merrick had buried the only mother he had ever known.

"That's okay, I'll be fine." He said. 'I don't want or need your charity pharaoh. You just want to show off your palace and my poor sister is too in love you to see It.' he thought bitterly.

"Are you sure?" Abnore' asked tenderly.

"Yes, I'm sure." Merrick replied. 

Abnore' took off her necklace and placed it around Merrick's neck. "Open the locket. The man on the left is father, the woman on the right is mother, and the little girl is me at age 4. Don't worry, I have one at home."

Abnore' looked so eager to have him have it that he couldn't refuse. They said their good-byes and the royal couple were off on their way back to the palace.

"I have something for you, Abnore'." The pharaoh said. "But to get to it, we must pass through my mother's garden. The two scampered along the smooth stone embedded walkway through the garden and into a garden labyrinth and into a doorway Abnore' had never seen before. Inside was a room with a velvet bed and in the center of the room, the sun shone directly on a golden necklace. On the right side of the room were roses of all the colors you could possibly imagine filling that side, making the room seem considerably smaller yet elegant with sweet smells of a waterfall. 

Abnore' was still looking around the room when Yami interrupted her, "It's called a Millennium Necklace, it was my mother's. She told me before she died that I would know who to give it to when time was right." Abnore' had hardly notice it before. It had an eye like pendant in the middle and was made in complete gold. It was the most extravagant gift Abnore' had ever been given. They kissed and walked back to the palace together.

Later that night, once everyone had gone to bed Abnore' left her bedroom chambers that she shared with her husband to go stack on whatever was left in the kitchen. She didn't know why, but she was hungry and had cravings all the time now. 

Seto had been watching her secretly for a while now and he realized the Abnore' leaves her room around midnight to head to the kitchen. That night he was already there when she should up. She did not notice him at first until he stepped into the little bit of light from her lantern.

"Seto, what are you doing her at such a late hour?" she asked as she put down a piece of bread and ham left over from dinner.

"I've come to talk to you." He paused unsure of what to say next. "You know I have always liked you." He took a step closer to her.

"You yelled at me on my first day of work." Abnore' stated; then she silently cursed herself for making a sandwich near a wall so she had no escape route, but Kaiba seemed to already know that.

"I'm a busy man, what can I say." he said taking another step forward. "So, everyone is talking about the pharaoh's new bride."

"All good things I hope." Abnore' chuckled nervously. She knew Kaiba was up to something but what.

"You're the envy of all unmarried women in Egypt. You've married Egypt's 'night in shining armor.'" Kaiba stated taking another step dangerously closer.

There was nowhere for Abnore' to go, her back was up against the wall as close as it could ever go. "Just lucky I guess." she chuckled nervously again. 

"Yes, lucky in deed. People have found out about your father. How rich he is. So how did you end up a maid, and where has your father run off to?" When he took his last step, he was so close Abnore' could feel his breath on her. Before she could answer, Seto kissed her.

It took her a while to get over her shock to push him away, " I married to Yami, Seto. I don't think of you and him in the same way. I love Him." She headed back for her room.

"Aren't you going to eat your sandwich?" he called out to her.

"I'm not hungry anymore." she replied bitterly.

Mokuba sat underneath the kitchen table in shock. He had seen everything.


	5. new allies

Chapter 5

Seto staggered away from the kitchen after watching Abnore' scurry away. In his room he paced back and forth, up and down furiously trying to think of a way to keep Abnore' quiet. 

'She will not tell him, she will be too afraid of what others might think, or more importantly what Yami will think. Yes this could work towards my advantage, and just in case she develops the courage to enlighten him, I need dirt on her to keep her quiet.'

Mokuba lied on his stomach still underneath his table. Even after a half an hour, he cannot believe what he just witness. He was too shaken to move from his location, so he tried sleeping. When that didn't work, he decided he needed to figure out why his brother had kissed Abnore'.

' Seto might have thought she wanted him to kiss her, or maybe she has been seducing my brother as well as the pharaoh; that would explain why Seto and Yami aren't as close as they were before he was married. They're still like brothers, but it is not the same as before.' Now matter how he said it, in his heart he knew that Abnore' was far from a seductress. He began to envision the kiss over and over until it seemed to Mokuba that Abnore' had tricked Seto into kissing her. He played the kiss over in his mind so that his brother wasn't the one who initiated the kiss. 

'Seto is innocent. Abnore' was being a flirt and Seto took it the wrong way; Abnore' never thought Seto would kiss her and that explains that shocked look on her face.' These statements had become true in Mokuba's mind, and with that he headed back home.

Abnore' lied on her bed trying to sleep. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour; since she couldn't sleep anyway, she rolled on her back. She was debating over whether or not to tell the pharaoh.

'Seto shouldn't have been there. He should have been able to tell that I was backing away from him.' She rolled over on her side to look at Yami and her mind was instantly made up, 'Yami considers Seto and Mokuba his brothers. If I tell I will breakup Yami's oldest friendship, and Mokuba is so close to his brother that he may act differently around Yami. If Yami loses those two he's an only child again. I can't do that.' With that Abnore' fell asleep. 

Upon waking around 6 am, an idea struck, Abnore' had thought of a way to not feel strangely towards Seto while around Seto. 'I'll just avoid him; the only trouble is not making Yami think I 'm avoiding Seto.'

The day went by while Abnore' tried to avoid Seto, she eventually realized that the only place she could go to and enjoy herself while still on palace grounds was at the rose garden labyrinth. 

Yami was not as blind to Seto's sudden anxiety, or to Abnore' impulsive bashfulness. Yet he couldn't put two and two together. He decided that he would plan a big palace party and invite Merrick as a surprise for Abnore'. 

Yami kept Abnore' in the rose labyrinth for most of the next day. They went for a picnic, and he showed her the waterfall that she had seen from his mother's room. At the end of the day near sunset, they walked back to the now decorated palace. People both wealthy and humble filled the palace wearing their finest clothes. 

Seto watched the majestic couple on the veranda from the first floor with envy and vehemence. He still hadn't found anything on the girl yet. Just then a brunette gentleman walked up from behind him, he seemed to be reading Seto's thoughts. 

"Yeah she's a knockout alright, but evidently she's taken." the young man said.

"Who are you?" Seto inquired.

"I'm Merrick, and if you want to split those to up, you'll need me. I might have some leverage with Abnore'."

"What makes you think I'm trying to break them up? How do you have leverage with Abnore'?" Seto asked.

"My rod tells me so. I'm her brother."

"Why should I trust you?" Seto asked.

"Because without me, you'll never find what your looking for to split those two up. Trust me, if we team up they'll have no choice but to split up. You haven't figured out a way to because you're not looking in the right place. I'll give you till the end of this party for your answer." Merrick answered composedly.

Merrick walked towards the bottom of the stairs so that he was in view of both Abnore' and Seto. Abnore' immediately saw him and ran down the stairs quite indignantly to greet him. 

After talking for half an hour Merrick excused himself to leave. He was inches away from the door when Seto's arm tapped his back, "I'm in. How can I find you?"

"I'll find you Seto Kaiba." With that Merrick left for home.


	6. The Betrayal

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For the thousandths time, I **WISH **I owned Yu-Gi-OH, but I **DON'T.** Ha ha suckers, you can't stop me from owning it in my dreams. Jokes on you!

For 2 months Seto and Merrick met well into the night sifting through piles of information with nothing to show for it. On a cold evening in December Merrick sat in a tavern after dark drinking away his sorrows.

' My rod foretold me finding away to bring down my sister and the pharaoh. What is wrong?' he kept thinking over and over.

That same night a crew from a Spanish fleet had harbored in Egypt's port. The crew of men was tired and decided to get a few beers. They entered and spread out. One of the soldiers happened to be sitting next to Merrick. He apparently was a young sailor who could not hold his liquor, and love to blab to impress people (especially women) once he was drunk.

Merrick was irritated at the guy's arrogance until the sailor had about 6 alcoholic drinks, "SO anyways… ladies, the Spanish fleet has caught everyone who has ever been on its wanted list. Well except for one. A young girl got away from us a little over a year and a half ago. We hung her father though. Old man owed Spain millions of dollars. He was once a world traveler, he was from Egypt ya know. Then his business went down." The sailor said with a chuckle as he turned his thumbs to the ground to emphasize the word "down".

"Say, what's your name kid?" Merrick asked.

"I'm Enrique," the sailor replied.

"Hey Enrique, I'm Merrick. Let me buy you a drink

Abnore' went on one of her usual evening stroll with Yami along side of her walking in content of just being near one another. The country had begun to adore her as they did the pharaoh. The people loved how she always stood up with Yami. They loved how much she cared for and loved children. She was the perfect match for the pharaoh. 

The couple was on their way home they stopped on a bridge overlooking a quiet river. Abnore' had been debating over how to tell her husband what she was about to say.

"I want part of both of us into this necklace so that if one of us were to die before the other, part of us will still be here. And by the ancient scriptures, if the artifact with part of your spirit in it, your reincarnation self will be destined to find it. I want my future self to have the first gift you ever gave me, my necklace." Abnore' said.

They held on to the necklace and said together, "Porgue nevda da cinque hobo." and the light shone as part of each was transferred into the necklace.

The morning, at sunrise, Seto followed behind Merrick to the Harbor. Merrick was at Seto's house, before even Seto had wakened. 

"What is this about? I'm losing patience for you. You said you knew how to break Yami and Abnore' up. It has been 2 months and we haven't found a thing." Seto complained.

"Until last night when you refused to come with me to have a drink. Follow me." The Spanish Fleet ship had just come into view, and Seto's eyes widen with surprise.

"What is this?" Seto asked worriedly. 

Before he could answer a the captain of the ship spotted the two, "Merrick, a little late don't you think?" The captain complained.

" I had to pick up my associate." Merrick apologized.

"Lets head to my cabin then." The captain led the men to a large room at the top of the ship. After getting properly acquainted they got down to business.

The story of the young girl who got away from the government was told again.

"What was the girl's name?" Merrick asked.

"Abnore' Ashido, here's a sketch of her." Enrique handed the sketch over to Seto.

Seto's eyes widen with disbelieve. How could this be the same girl?

"The Spanish government is offering a pretty penny for the capture of the girl." Enrique added. 

"I think we can help each other out. We know this woman very well. She is not only my sister, but she is the Pharaoh Yami's beloved wife." Merrick stated.


	7. tough choices

****

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. To bad though, Yu-gi-oh has so much…potential.

****

A/n: Hey you guys. I've been getting **GREAT **reviews. Keep it up, and although I dislike bad reviews, if you don't like something let me know so I can fix it. That's how I figured out I was going a little too fast in my first few chapters in this fic. I'm sorry my last chapter was **SHORT **but I didn't want to give too much away, and I wasn't sure what I was going to do this chapter. For those of you who wanted to write a review anonymously, my sister LilsurferSango (Also has written fanfics on this site) helped me take that feature block off. If that was too confusing for you, anonymous reviewers can now review. J K L (Three monkeys- See no evil. Hear no evil. Speak no evil) FYI- Niang means mother in Chinese. I don't mean for it to mean mother in this chapter, I just think it would make a great name. For those of you wondering that coded dribble doesn't mean anything. One word was French, one was Spanish, one was "hobo", and the rest was whatever my fingers pressed on the keyboard.

-Chocolatedragon15

It had been two months since the ambassador of Spain walked up to Egypt's palace and announced that if Abnore' was not relinquished into the hands of the Spanish government, since she was married to the pharaoh, Egypt and Spain would go to war. Although it was only known amongst the highest officials of the Egyptian government, the palace remained very tense. 

Everyone was split on which was the best course of action. Some believed that although he was very loyal to his wife, Spain had a formidable army. Some thought that the only reason Abnore' married Yami only to save her own skin. Still others thought that he should stand by his wife as she had done countless times before.

Yami and Abnore' hardly saw each other at all. Yami spent his time trying out strategies to win in battle, and researching international laws.

Abnore' spent her days scrubbing the palace clean from top to bottom while thinking if she should give herself up or not. Cleaning was the only way of keeping herself sane. She had finally confided in a close friend and servant while cleaning, "If I go I will most likely die; but although Egypt is the current world power, Spain's army is impressive. I cannot let countless others die on my behalf. And if Egypt was to be defeated I will die and so will pharaoh."

"So what are you going to do?" The young girl asked.

"I'm not sure Niang, I really don't know." Abnore' answered heavy-heartedly. 

"This is your brilliant plan? Having Abnore' killed? How does this help either of this?" Seto scowled.

"Who could have predicted that the Spanish government would have had a bounty on her life too." Merrick asked.

"Your apart of the Ashido family, why isn't there a bounty on your life?" Seto spat wildly.

"I have never left Egypt, Why should I be punished?" Merrick counter-attacked.

"Abnore' didn't owe the Spanish government and yet she's being punished for your father's mistake." Seto responded.

The next day Abnore' and Niang were in the bazaar buying food for dinner. Because Abnore' was still debating over whether to hand herself in, Niang remained Quiet to let her friend think. The two had just reached the end of the bazaar which looked out to the sea when Abnore' froze for several minutes not acknowledging anyone or anything. She stood there for a few minutes and than as if in a trance she sped off on the coast with her friend pursuing closely behind.

About a mile later Abnore' stopped and looked out to the sea. Abnore's face flashed a petrified look and as Niang reached 10 feet of Abnore', Abnore' collapsed onto the ground.

Niang splashed a few droplets of seawater onto Abnore's face. Abnore' sputtered and jumped up. Abnore' got her bearings and then stood up.

"Abnore' what happened?" Niang asked.

"I got this…vision. The Spanish fleet is coming." Abnore' said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I know that and?" Niang answered.

"NO, they are coming, and their angry. They'll be here within a day. They are going to give me a choice, leave with them and they'll leave Egypt alone, or stay with Egypt and they'll conquer it. If we go to war, Spain will conquer Egypt." Abnore' said frightfully. 

"How can you know all of this?" Niang asked.

"I think it's the necklace. Little things that the necklace have predicted has come true; Ye-ye's death, Pilar's being pregnant, your getting married. I have to take this as an omen." Abnore' said.

Abnore' now took her nightly walk alone since Yami was working all of the time. At sunset she instinctively walked to the coast. The air permeated with salt. Her feet dangled in the water. The cold water cooled her tired feet. 

Although she did not know it a tall bulky person was closing in on her. The person grabbed her and covered her mouth. She was taking to a dark alley with other Spanish guards.

They gave her a compromise that she had expected. Still she stood shocked. 'This was really going to happen!'

"You have till tomorrow night to respond. We'll pick you up at the same spot on the beach as we did tonight. If you don't show up we will commence war the following day. Oh and as for added enticement, we have about forty ships within a 1,000 feet of Egypt." The leader responded.

The next day was very somber. It was a very sweltering day, and everyone laid around rich and poor a like. No one had the energy do anything except sit down anywhere near water. It was unseasonably hot for winter, but no one complained. 

Abnore' caught Yami before he left so they could talk. "Yami, would…" was all she could say before her eyes filled with tears and she looked towards the ground.

That was all Yami needed to hear, he knew what she would be asking of him. He debated the last two months over it. "I would rather go to war than turn you in."

For some reason this made Abnore' cry even harder. After a few minutes she wiped her tears and composed herself, "Could it be possible if we could spend today together?"

The pharaoh sensed the urgency in her voice and he gave in, "Sure, I give you the world." **(A/N: Corny? Yes, I know, but I wanted to convey how in love with her he is.)**

The couple spent time doing a little of everything. They went to the waterfall in the early morning, followed by greeting the people, a picnic at lunch, shopping at the bazaar, and an evening at the beach. For some reason the pharaoh could sense it would be the last day they would spend together… for a long time.

Yami fell asleep early to catch up on some much needed rest. Abnore' couldn't believe her luck. She left her necklace on the night stand and then wrote her husband a note:

Dearest Yami,

I'm writing this note because if I tried to leave while you were awake you would have stopped me and I cannot in good conscious let you do that. I have chosen to give myself up rather than risk the lives of thousands, for I am but one person and your judgment is flawed when it comes to me. I have left you my necklace and the rest of my things for you to remember me by. Always remember that I never stopped loving you. I'll see you in my reincarnated life.

Your darling wife,

Abnore' 

With that Abnore' sprinted to the beach. 

A group of Spanish officers were waiting for Abnore' at the beach.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming. There is the boat. It's about 3 minutes away. Congratulations, you just stop Spain from going to war with Egypt. You must feel so proud of yourself." One officer said.

"For going 'voluntarily' back to Spain, we'll let you climb a bored." Another added laughing.

Abnore' looked back at the bazaar a few miles down. "Bye."


	8. the calvery arrives too late

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

"Well, well, well, what all this? No one expected to see you again, at least not until after we fought Egypt and won of course. So your perfect marriage wasn't so perfect if at a hint of going to war your husband throws you out like old garbage now is it?" a guard yelled into Abnore's face. She had just left Egypt's port 3 hours ago, but she had been gagged with a cloth, her eyes had been covered, and her bounds were so tight that they cut into her frail skin. She had been kicked, slapped, spat at, and yelled at since she came aboard ship. Her back, arms, and legs were blue and purple from bruises. They tried to make her cry, but all they got out of her was a whimper. 

"Do you think the pharaoh will remain loyal to his wedding vows? To him you are dead, or at least as good as dead by now. He could remarry oh I don't know, your friend from the market, Niang. She is just as educated as you, and their children would be beautiful, maybe even more so than if you had conceived with Yami." The head sailor replied.

Still their spiteful comments did not arouse any reaction from Abnore'. 

"That's it, I've had enough, since she's not reacting, and our boss once her back alive, let's leave her alone until we get to shore but watch her like a hawk. She's a tricky one. If you loose her, you'll pay with your heads." With one last kick in Abnore's back, the captain left.

Abnore' whimpered and then fell into unconsciousness.

"Seto, Seto get up! Look at this!" Yami shouted into Seto's ear. Yami still hadn't found out that Seto was apart of the Spanish government finding out where Abnore' was. Although things had been different for a lack of a better word between them lately, Yami believed Seto was one of the few people he could trust who would know what to do.

Seto's eyes shot open, "What?" he asked irritably.

"Read it!" Yami demanded.

Seto looked at the papyrus:

Dearest Yami,

I'm writing this note because if I tried to leave while you were awake you would have stopped me and I cannot in good conscious let you do that. I have chosen to give myself up rather than risk the lives of thousands, for I am but one person and your judgment is flawed when it comes to me. I have left you my necklace and the rest of my things for you to remember me by. Always remember that I never stopped loving you. I'll see you in my reincarnated life.

Your darling wife,

Abnore' 

"She what?" Seto yelled.

"Can we go now, she's probably almost to Spain now." Joey yelled impulsively.

"What are you doing here dog?" Seto demanded.

"I'm here to help Yami get Abnore' back." Joey spat back.

"You want to go in without a strategy? That's insane! We need to devise a plan with the least amount of risks involved." Seto stated.

"By the time we do that she could be dead." Yami interjected.

"Can we at least have this fight on a boat headed to Spain?" Seto asked. The three men headed to the harbor.

"Wake up, wake up!" a callous voice shouted. Abnore' opened her eyes to find that she was strapped to a bed. Her wrists and ankles were tied with a thick, coarse rope. She didn't feel as if she were moving, so she deducted that she was on land. Her eyes were uncovered now, and so was her mouth, although it did her little good. The room she was in was very dark; the only light was the lantern in the hand of a dark brutish silhouette, and a tiny candle on the wall.

"Good, you're up. If it makes you feel better you'll die within two hours. You won't get a last meal, that's a waste of food. It brings me so much joy to tell you your gonna go slowly."

The man traced his pointer finger up and down her stomach, "To bad such a pretty thing as you has to die." The man said.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Joey yelled. They seemed to be moving in slow motion. Joey disliked the idea of bringing Seto along. Although Joey knew that Yami trusted Seto, Joey just couldn't. There was just something about Seto that was unnerving to Joey. He had this haughty attitude that he was better than everyone. It was humid day, and they were sitting on the boat in blistering heat. One thing was on everyone's mind, Abnore's fate. Would they get there on time? 

"Land, land!" Seto yelled. Everyone prepared himself or herself to rush off the boat. 

"Your time is up wench," the dark silhouette yelled. It had left her to spend her last hour alone. Four more silhouettes appeared, grabbing the binds that held her beaten body to the bed. One of them picked her up roughly and carried her out slowly. After walking for about a half a mile, they were greeted with a very bright light and a booming voice. 

"Abnore' you will now repent for your father's sins. You are sentenced to death by venomous snakes. This is to be carried out in one minute. Prepare the snake pit." The judge informed her. 

The walked her to the pit, taking off the shackles that bound her, pushed her in and closed the wooden door. Abnore' looked around and found no snakes. Just then she noticed 2 wooden trap doors that opened vertically allowing the 2 Gaboon Vipers in one doorway and the 2 Indian Cobras in the other doorway to empty out into the pit. The snakes advanced on her quickly; one biting her on the neck, one on the thigh, another one on her stomach, and the last one bit her on her wrist. Her body soon fell limp to the ground, dieing a slow death. She died an hour after going into the pit, foam filling her mouth and her once dark eyes were now cloudy. 

Once the snakes were rounded up, the body was brought up, back into the dark room that she had spent her last few hours. 

"We have prosecuted her to the fullest extent of the law. Now, we have no use for her, so you can mail her back to her husband." the judge ordered the guards. 

"There, there!" Yami yelled half relieved that he had finally found the building where they execute people. The three men entered quietly; there was an ominous feeling to the place. They wandered through the halls looking for anyone in charge. One guard noticed the men walking around, as he looked closer; he noticed that one of the men happened to be the Pharaoh. 

"Are you here for your wife?" the man asked. 

"Yes, yes I am." Yami replied. He realized that he should have been happy, but the man had a melancholy look on his face. 

"Right this way," he ordered the men. The four of them headed into a very bright room; which led into a dark corridor. Everywhere they looked, they found holding cells. 

"Is this some sort of a trick?" Seto asked the guard. 

"Yeah, what's going on here?" Joey added. They went to the very end of the hall where they entered a cell with a person who appeared to be sleeping in it. Yami recognized the clothing and hair, rushing in to hug his wife. He noticed that she was eerily quiet. Then, even in the dim light, he noticed that she didn't seem to be breathing. He put his ear up to her mouth, and didn't hear a thing. 

"She died about 30 minutes ago," the guard informed them. "You can take her home now." Everyone remained quiet. The three men and the Pharaoh's wife's corpse headed back to the ship heavy heartedly. 


	9. The burial

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-gi-oh, wouldn't I just pay my writers to add this into the story line? Think about it!

****

A/N: MUST READ!!!!! This chapter will be short and sort of an epilogue. In three weeks I'm writing part two of "A Forgotten Soul", but it will be under "A Forgotten Soul 2". This is just the first part to tell you about Abnore's past. 

**__**

Dictionary: 

Mastaba- an oblong structure with a flat roof and sloping sides built over the opening of a mummy chamber or burial pit in ancient Egypt and used as a tomb.

It had been a one-week since Abnore's death. The pharaoh's guard searched for the snitch that reveled her secret. Seto had found a lead that traced back to the criminal, Abnore's brother. Unbeknownst to anyone other than the five guards that arrived with Yami to Merrick's house, no one else knew that Yami had banished Merrick to the shadow realm.

Everyone in the kingdom began to mourn the lost of the pharaoh's wife. She had done so much good for the kingdom in her short reign as a royal bride. She also brought out a side in pharaoh that the people hadn't witnessed in a pharaoh for several generations. 

As part of the early burial ritual, most of Abnore's organs were taken out and put into jars. After taking out organs (for the sake of this story) the person would be sewed back together and then after the viewing of the body, the body was wrapped in silk gauze. While during this part of the ritual the guards who preformed the ceremony noticed something odd:

"Hey George, what is that?" Joey inquired.

"I don't know, Oh no. It can't be!" George drew back in surprise. 

"George, what is it?" Joey asked again.

"Of all the dumb luck! Why princess, why?" George whispered.

"George!" Joey shouted.

George broke out of his trance, sweating like a pig; he looked around wildly as if expecting to find someone listing in on the conversation. He drew near to Joey; in fact George was so close that Joey could smell the fish and grapes George had for breakfast.

One finger was pointed to the abdominal region, as Georgie slowly whispered into Joey's ear, "She was pregnant, by the looks of it, I'd say just about 4 or 5 months along."

"We should tell Yami," Joey ranted yelling as he turned away to return to the palace.

George clasped Joey arm tightly and hissed, "If Yami is torn up over the death of his wife, how's he gonna react when he finds out that she was pregnant?!"

Joey looked sympathetically over to Abnore'. She looked so peaceful, as if she had only been in a deep sleep. "Fine, Yami never finds out about this. After, the ending of the burial ceremony tomorrow, you and I will bring in a baby casket, and bury the child here in the mastaba. Yami will be too depressed to ever come down here, he needn't ever know."

The next day many people came to the mastaba, to pray for Abnore's soul, so that it could pass on to the afterlife. Others came to show their awe-inspiring support for Yami. In any case it was just about the biggest funeral turnout Egypt had ever seen. There wasn't a dry eye anywhere. 

Among those who came was Seto Kaiba with his brother Mokuba in hand. As the two approached the body at the opening to the mastaba, Seto wanted to turn back. He couldn't face her even if she was dead. 

'The fact of the matter is, that if he had not agreed to her "brother", she may very well be alive right now. Speaking of Abnore's beloved brother where was he? Why wasn't he there to mourn the lost of his early-departed sister? After what Merrick and I did to Abnore', the least that brat could do was show up.' Seto thought sulkily.

There was only one person ahead of Seto and Mokuba now… Yami. Although Yami was a strong leader and hardly ever showed signs of weakness he cried his heart out.

Seto was now gazing upon Abnore'. Her skin was golden, and her hair was tied in two braids with golden beads tracing down both of them. She wore her family air loom dress that was passed down to her. The one she wore when she first met Yami. 

Abnore' looked so voluptuous lying there. She seemed to be quiescent. The creases in her mouth were curved up as if she were smiling. Although Seto tried to believe, she wouldn't wake up.

"I'm sorry Abnore'…" Seto whispered only to be cut of from his brother.

"It's not your fault, The Spanish government is the one who did this. They took her away from us!" Mokuba accused.

"Mokuba, why don't you go sit down now," Seto suggested. Mokuba halfheartedly headed for the closest seat he could find after one last glance at Abnore'.

"I'm sorry, if I had known that this is what your brother had in mind… If I had known that your brother's idea of your separation from Yami was death I would have never agreed. You believe me don't you?" Seto confessed. 

After Abnore' was wrapped in gauze, she was put in the mastaba, and then it was closed.

At midnight, George came dawdling along holding the baby casket.

"What took you so long?" Joey whispered.

"Sorry, the baby is light as a feather, but the wood used to make the casket weighs a ton!" George exclaimed.

As the two men neared the tomb, they noticed a flicker of light from a torch in the mastaba. Joey left George with the casket to find out what was going on.

"…I've learned that these millennium items are no good. They only bring pain. I have to shield them from the world." Apparently Yami was speaking to Abnore' as if she were alive.

Still Yami went on raving, unaware that he was being watched, and "I can only trust you to watch these millennium items my love This puzzle will bring me luck, I can feel it. I will put it away with the rest, but not until I obtain, the others. Yours shall be the first of six." With that Yami kissed the casket representing where his wife's mummified face would be and left.

After crouching silently for thirty minutes Joey finally signaled George to bring the casket. They would have to hide it deeper in the mastaba if they were to keep Yami from knowing.

They later walked back to the palace in silence.

**A/N: Ok, not the best ending. **For those of you wondering this is a two part series. In three weeks I'm starting a brand new "A forgotten Soul 2". It takes place in Yugi's present time. Why am I waiting three weeks to write it? I need your help that's why! I have some ideas for how Yami and his wife will meet and what will happen, but it's not finalized yet. I'm giving you the reader or reviewer till December 20, 2003 to email me at chocolatelyblack@yahoo.com about your ideas. The people whose ideas I like I will give them credit in each of my new chapters, I will e-mail them first drafts of my story and chapter, and they also have to give me a name (doesn't have to be real one) that will represent them in a future story (I'll try to put you in "A Forgotten Soul Part 2" but I have not worked it out yet and I might put you in another story.). Also leave me your e-mail so I can e-mail you back. You do not have to be a member of fanfiction.net to participate. Good Luck.

-Chocolatedragon15


End file.
